How To Die
by Fluffy Cake
Summary: Sunshine has a dream. It is not sent by Starclan, for she does not know of these ancestors. It does not belong to the Tribe of Endless Hunting, for she has never set paw in the mountains. The Dark Forest doesn't send such dreams. It is nothing, right?
1. Dreams and Nightmares

_"No!" Sunshine screeched, leaping in front of Shade. The unknown cat snarled and slashed at her face. Sunshine gasped as her own blood dripped into her eyes, blinding her._

_"I can take care of myself," Shade snapped, shouldering her out of the way roughly._

_Sunshine tripped over her golden colored paws and fell onto the blood-stained grass. "Please don't," Sunshine pleaded, clambering to her paws to join Shade in the fight._

_The dark, undentified cat turned to face Sunshine. "Don't worry kittypet," she purred. "I'll take care of you soon enough."_

_"Run Sunshine!" Shade roared. "I won't have you dying!"_

_Sunshine scrambled back before the cat could claw her. The outstretched talons of death a whisker away from her muzzle. She turned tail and ran, yet she paused a fox-length from the fight._

_She turned and looked at the two cat blood-bath. Then she shut her eyes tightly and ran away. _

I'm running_, the thought pounded in her brain. _I'm running_, it stayed with her as she leaped and barely made it over a high log. _I'm running_, she shrieked crazely inside her mind, _I'm running...Away_._

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea where this is going...<strong>

**It is not some random one-shot though.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sunshine's eyes flew open. _It's okay_, she thought, trying to calm her beating heart. _Shade is fine, and so are you. That didn't happen._

She got to her paws, blinking her bleary eyes and yawned. "Shade?" She called out. There was no answer.

"Shade!" Sunshine called again, begining to panic.

Shade appeared out of the trees with a feeble mouse in his jaws. "Here," he said scornfully. "Did you think I had dissapeared or something?"

Sunshine flattened her ears back and scuffed the dirt underneath her paws. "No, it's just that..." She trailed off, uncertain whether she should tell Shade her dream.

"Whatever," Shade said curtly, "Just take the mouse."

Sunshine sighed and sat down bitterly. "What are you going to eat?" She asked.

Shade looked at her coldly. "I can hunt again." He said.

"Well, I don't even care!" Sunshine said and began to eat the mouse ravenously, all the while glaring at Shade.

Shade looked away, his light blue eyes uncertain.

_He's sorry,_ Sunshine thought, _Not that he'll ever say it. _She looked at the half eaten mouse sadly.

Shade glanced at her again then stalked away. "I'm going hunting," he yelled over his shoulder, "And I don't want you squeaking for me like a mouse!"

Sunshine didn't say anything. She hid her face in her paws and her mouse, hurt. _And there he goes, making it worse, like always._

_Why do I even care about him?_

* * *

><p><strong>Really boring chapter, I know. :P Sorry, bet you were expecting more excitment. The reason the first chapter was in italics is because it was Sunshine's dream. <strong>

**As you can clearly see, Sunshine and Shade have an uncertain relationship. Shade isn't a bad cat, he just doesn't think that Sunshine can really _do _anything. He doesn't want Sunshine to take the risks he takes. He wants her to sit around all day, grooming her fur and looking fat... And of course Sunshine doesn't want to do that. _She _wants to explore and hunt and go with Shade to wherever he goes.**

**But why is Shade so over protective? _That, _my friends, is where the plot thickens.**

**~Cherrynose**


	3. Chapter 3

Shade crept out of the forest's protective darkness. His ears were flat against his head, and his lip had curled up instictavily.

He crouched down lower against the now pebbly ground as the disgusting tang of Two-leg place hit him. His nostrils flared wider as he caught the scent of two cats.

Shade stepped back in alarm. He considered making a run for it, but he knew they would catch him-and if they caught him, they'd probably kill him. _No,_ he decided, _better to stand here and face them._

Shade stood up to his full height, but didn't try to pretend that he was better then them. He knew what would happen if he did.

And then they came into veiw. Two cats like he had predicted. One a golden-ginger tom, the other a dark russet brown colored she-cat.

Shade shut his eyes tightly, hoping he was imagining everything.

He opened his eyes. They were still there.

Shade let out a loud breath and went up to meet them. The first thing the golden tom did was pounce on him and sink his teeth in Shade's scruff.

Shade was flattened against the ground. He squirmed uncomfortably as the she-cat walked up to him. Her yellow eyes surveyed him coldly.

"Come back running to us when you got hungry, huh?"

"Never!" Shade snarled, clawing at the rough ground. "I swore I would never become one of you!"

The she-cat sniffed contemptously. "Then why are you here?" She inquired. Her voice was honey sweet, but behind it there was a freezing coldness.

Shade was silent. The golden tom chuckled.

"Oh, were you trying to hunt in our territory?" He asked in a mocking voice, a glint in his eyes.

"You don't own this territory," Shade spat at the tom.

"Look Shade," the she-cat said,"It's time to give up. Leave whatever life you had before, and join us."

The golden tom leaped off of Shade's back. "Yes," he said, "Scourge may have pity on you."

Shade growled, "I highly doubt that," he said, pulling himself too.

The golden tom's lip curled into an ugly leer. "I do too." He flicked his paws, claws glinting in the harsh sunlight.

The she-cat smiled. "Turn him in?" She asked the tom.

The tom shrugged. "I'm all for it." He replied.

* * *

><p>Surprise, surprise! Scourge enters. Also, before anyone reveiws saying "OMG, Scourge is, like, dead! OMG!" Yes, I KNOW Scourge is dead. That's why this takes place in the first series.<p>

~Cherrynose


End file.
